


Promises

by orphan_account



Series: The Manny [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, First Date, M/M, Parents Neil Josten & Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A sequel to The Manny where Dave and Maddox finally have their first date.





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This was... not planned. But, here you go :D Happy Valentine's Day :D

“I’m nervous,” Maddox whispers and Neil tuts, buttoning up the boy’s shirt as Maddox looks at his reflection in the mirror. 

“You look gorgeous,” Neil tells him firmly, cupping Maddox’s face between his hands, and Maddox bites his lip, eyebrows furrowed. “And he only has eyes for you. You don’t have to worry, sweetheart.” 

“Not so sure about the pastel, though,” Asher pipes up from where he’s sprawled on Maddox’s bed, looking on eagerly and Maddox glowers at him. 

“Hush, you,” Neil reprimands, waggling a finger at Asher. “You know your brother’s already nervous, don’t make it worse.” 

Neil stands next to Maddox, beaming happily at their reflections as Maddox looks at his outfit- a peach shirt with pale blue hearts on it and pastel blue shorts. Maddox swallows, giving Neil a grateful smile. 

“Thank you,” Maddox says meaningfully, and Neil sighs. 

“Don’t make me cry,” Neil sniffles suspiciously. “You’re all grown up and going on your first date, and I’m so proud of you, baby.” 

Maddox has to try really hard not to cry as well. “I’m serious,” he whispers, choking slightly as he clears his throat. Although he knew about his feelings at a young age, Neil had asked Maddox to focus on school and Exy for a few years until he was sixteen. He’d spoken to Maddox in such an even, gentle tone, explaining why he made the request, making sure to let Maddox know that it’s completely up to him, and Maddox had agreed eventually.  

He was so grateful for Neil; Neil had never forced him or Ash to do anything they didn’t want to do. Their entire family was grown on an open communication relationship, and Maddox loved the fuck out of his dads. 

Maddox takes a deep, shaky breath. “Thank you for letting me wear the pink suit,” Maddox says quietly, and Neil cocks his head. “You’ve never censored me, and I love you so much, dad.” 

Neil quickly wipes away the tears blossoming from his eyes. “Oh Madds,” he whispers, cupping Maddox’s face in his hands. “I only want you to be happy.” 

“I know,” Maddox nods, smiling as he swallows down the lump in his throat. Over the years, he’d seen why Neil had asked him to wait, although it had been hard. Now here he was, three days after his sixteenth birthday, ready to go on the first date with the love of his life. 

Neil hugs Maddox, and Asher joins the hug a few seconds later. Neil hugs them hard, before stepping back, beaming at Maddox, smoothening out his shirt that was crumpled in the tight hug.  

“What time’s Dave coming over?” Ash asks, flopping onto the bed again, smiling at Maddox. “And I was kidding, by the way, Maddy. Pastel looks great on you.” 

“Thanks, Ash,” Maddox smiles at his brother. “It’s supposed to be at six?” 

“His mum wants him home by ten,” Neil reminds Maddox sternly, and Asher pouts. 

“Can’t he sleep over?” Asher begs. “I want to hang out with my best friend too.” 

“If he stays over, it’ll be in your room,” Neil says sternly, and Maddox blushes immediately. Asher just rolls his eyes. 

“Duh,” he huffs. “Maddox won’t get to keep him to himself.” 

“I’ll talk to Dan,” Neil promises, before looking Maddox over again, looking pleased with what he saw. “Will you like some lip gloss, sweetheart?” 

Maddox nods eagerly, and Neil runs to his room, returning with glittery lip gloss. He swipes some on Maddox’s lips, and then Asher’s as well, after the younger asks. 

“You can do this,” Neil says softly, combing his fingers through Maddox’s hair. “We’ll be upstairs. Asher will be at Nicky’s next door. Andrew and I won’t bother you. I left your walkie-talkie on the counter. Let us know if you need anything. The entire downstairs is yours for the afternoon, can I trust you not to…  _dirty_  anything?” 

Maddox’s eyes widen as Asher giggles. “Dad!” Maddox cries out, embarrassed as his cheeks flare up. “The only thing that will be dirty is if I throw up before he comes,” Maddox glares at Neil, who laughs, leaning to kiss Maddox’s cheek. 

“Go on, show Drew how gorgeous you look,” Neil smirks at Maddox, whose cheeks look permanently red. He nods, giving Neil a quick hug again, before rushing off in the direction of his father’s room. 

Neil sighs as he leaves, before looking up in the mirror and putting on some lip gloss as well. Asher chuckles, sitting up on the bed and crossing his legs. 

“Dad, can I -,” he frowns, and Neil looks over at him worriedly. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Yes, sweetheart,” Neil says softly, moving to sit next to Asher, looking at the young boy, who’s chewing the lip gloss off his bottom lip. 

“I, uh. Maddox has this date tonight and he’s so…  _gooey_  when he talks about it,” Asher wrinkles his little nose and Neil giggles. “I don’t get it? Since he was twelve, Maddy was sneaking into my room and telling me all about my best friend which was…  _gross_ , but I don’t think I’ve ever felt anything he ever talked about? Like when he told me about this dream he had about Dave, and Dave was sticking his di-“ 

“Whoa,” Neil holds his hands up to stop Asher, who looks flustered and worried. “We don’t need to go into details.” 

Asher sighs. “I just don’t know what I  _am_ , because Maddy says he’s gay and Livvie says she’s straight and Dave’s bi and I… I dunno.” 

Neil rubs the boy’s back. “Ash, what’s the rush? You don’t have to figure yourself out right now. Your sexuality isn’t the most important thing to you at the moment, and you don’t need a label if you need one.” 

“But wouldn’t it be nice to  _know_?” Ash says, and Neil nods slowly. 

“You’re right,” Neil acquiesces. “When you’re over at Nicky’s, I want you to research the ace spectrum after you finish your homework. I promise we’ll talk about tomorrow.” 

Asher nods eagerly, smiling widely at Neil who hugs him tightly. “But Ash, trust me. It’s okay if you’re not sure. I didn’t even know I was gay until I was in my twenties. The only thing you need to be sure of right now is your Math homework.” 

Asher laughs, nodding, looking relieved. “Thanks, dad,” he kisses Neil’s cheek. “I’m going to say goodbye to daddy before I go over to Nicky’s.” 

Neil smiles, watching with a warm heart as the boy leaves the room. 

* * *

“You’re leaving them downstairs by themselves?” Andrew asks, eyebrow raised from where he’s sitting with his back to the headboard when Neil walks into the room.  

“Yes?” Neil cocks an eyebrow in rebuttal. “You don’t need to go all Alpha male, Maddy can take care of himself. He knows judo.” 

“So does Dave,” Andrew huffs, and Neil takes a moment to check out his husband. He looks as gorgeous as the first day Neil laid his eyes on him, especially the few ageing marks, which remind Neil of the amazing years they had together. Black frames are resting on his nose, his blond hair still lush and stubble covering his cheeks, his eyes resting heavily on Neil.   

Neil locks the door. “He knows judo and he can defend himself if anything happens,” Neil says firmly, stripping off his jersey. Andrew tracks his movements hungrily as Neil’s firm, toned body is exposed. Neil hides his smirk. “He waited, just like he promised me, and now I won’t go back on my promise.” Neil drops his pants and underwear, seeing as Andrew’s throat bobs, taking him in. 

Andrew still looked at him as if it was the first time seeing him naked, and that makes Neil’s stomach fill with butterflies every time he sees Andrew’s appreciative gaze roaming all over him as if he’s never mapped every inch of Neil’s scarred body. Neil crawls onto the bed, straddling Andrew’s lap and Andrew looks up at him with eyes dilated behind his glasses. 

“What are you scared of?” Neil asks gently, his breath hitching slightly as he removes Andrew’s glasses, hands cupping Andrew’s chin and gazing into his eyes. “Baby, it’s inevitable that they grow up and leave you, but guess what?” 

Andrew stares at him. “What?” his voice is soft, hands tracing a pattern up Neil’s thighs, and Neil smiles as Andrew’s hand slowly wraps around his cock. 

“I’m never going to leave you,” he whispers, leaning in close to Andrew, their lips mere centimetres apart. “Now, the room is soundproof, our walkie-talkies are on, and our phones are on loud. Let’s have some fun,” he grins, before kissing Andrew hard. 

* * *

The doorbell rings and jolts Maddox out of his skin. He swallows hard, rubbing his sweaty palms on his thighs. He doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, but he forces himself to take a deep, shaky breath as he stands.  

He manages to make it to the door without vomiting, heart hammering in his chest. Opening the door, his stomach fills with butterflies when he looks up, seeing Dave grinning back at him, a bouquet of flowers in his hands and a warm smile on his face. Matt, his father, is standing behind him, looking amused. 

“Hey, Maddy,” Matt says, towering over the two teens. “Where’re your dads?” 

“They’re-uh. In the bedroom,” Maddox swallows hard, chewing his bottom lip before remembering he was wearing lip gloss and stopping immediately.  

Matt nods, smiling. “Neil texted. Dave will be spending the night with Ash. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he smiles, and Maddox nods, as Matt turns, leaving Dave with Maddox. 

“H-Hi,” Maddox blushes and Dave ducks his head, thrusting the flowers at him. 

“These are for you,” Dave says softly, and Maddox smiles, taking the flowers and hugging them to his chest. They smell amazing and make Maddox’s chest tight with happiness. 

“Y-you look good,” Maddox whispers, eyes roaming Dave’s body. He’s wearing a fitted black jersey and a black leather jacket with ripped blue jeans.  

“You look even better,” Dave says, eyes appreciating Maddox’s outfit. “Pastel looks amazing on you, Maddy. Can I come in?” 

“Thank you,” Maddox breathes almost dreamily before realising Dave had asked a question. “Crap, yeah, come in,” Maddox steps aside for Dave to pass, mentally berating himself. He swallows as he locks the door. “Neil said we could either cook or order in, but I thought we could make empanadas? Nicky showed me,” he says shyly, and it warms his heart when Dave lights up. 

“Yeah, that sounds great,” he grins, stripping off his jacket, and Maddox averts his eyes.  

“I love the flowers,” Maddox says to cover up his awkwardness and Dave’s grin widens. 

“Really? Livvie helped me choose them. I was so goddamn nervous, but she slapped some sense into me,” Dave says and Maddox giggles, feeling screws loosen in his chest at the realisation that he wasn’t the only nervous one. “Let me get you something to put it in.” 

Dave grabs a jug, filling it with water, and Maddox places the flowers gently into it, taking one last sniff before placing it on the counter. Dave’s standing right next to him, which sends his heart into hyperdrive. Dave smells so good, he’s taller than Maddox, literally the perfect height to hug. The few times Maddox had hugged Dave, he’d never wanted to let go. 

“Can I hug you?” Dave whispers, and Maddox’s eyes widen, nodding, his throat dry. Dave engulfs him in a warm hug and Maddox fucking  _melts_ , clinging onto the back of Dave’s shirt.  

All nervousness washes away because this was Dave, whom Maddox had loved ever since he was twelve. They were best friends, teammates, classmates and now, hopefully, boyfriends. Maddox was so comfortable with Dave, it was ridiculous he was ever nervous for their date. 

“That’s better,” Dave murmurs, as Maddox rests his head against his chest. “You looked like I was going to eat you alive, Jesus, Maddy.” 

“Can you blame me?” Maddox responds, feeling Dave’s heart pounding in his chest. “We’ve wanted this for such a long time.” 

Dave presses a kiss to Maddox’s head, sending electric flutters through Maddox’s chest. “Let’s make those empanadas,” Dave says, pulling back and smiling broadly at Maddox. 

Maddox nods, sending a thankful message to his nether regions for not embarrassing him. “Let me get the flour.”  

He tiptoes, trying to reach the cupboard, and Dave laughs, easily stretching above him opening the cupboard for Maddox. Maddox groans as Dave grabs the container of flour and places it onto the counter a little too hard, making a cloud of white poof from the open container. 

“Fucking Asher,” Maddox hisses, staring in horror at Dave’s black shirt which was now covered in white. “He helped Neil make a cake, and probably didn’t cover it back. I’m so sorry, Dave,” Maddox reaches out without warning, hands brushing off Dave’s shirt quickly, hands slowing as he feels the hard planes of Dave’s abdomen under his fingers. 

Dave grins salaciously at him. “If you wanted to feel me up, you could’ve just asked,” Dave smirks and Maddox tears his hands away as if they were burning. 

“God, I’m sorry,” he winces and Dave chuckles.  

“It’s fine,” Dave promises. “You’re the only person who has the freedom to feel me up,” Dave winks at him and Maddox blushes. “And I believe you owe the swear jar money?” 

Maddox groans. “It’s a fiver. I’ll put it later, I promise. Drew uses that money to buy us presents when he goes away, so it’s a win-win, honestly.” He grabs a cloth, giving it to Dave to wipe his shirt off as he grabs a bowl and starts preparing the dough. Maddox swallows, giving Dave a side-eye. “Am I – you… you said that I’m the only person…?” 

“We made a promise,” Dave says seriously, giving up on trying to clean his shirt, leaving it specked with white. “Maddy, we made a promise in seventh grade, and I’ve never gone back on it. Have… have you?” 

“Me?” Maddox asks, looking so horrified by the mere thought that Dave bursts out laughing. “Jesus,  _no_ , Dave. You’re all the eye candy I need.” 

His eyes widen when he realises what he just said turning back to the dough, his ears permanently red. He clears his throat. “Get the skillet,” he orders Dave in a shaky voice. “You can make the filling.” 

* * *

“These are really freaking good!” Dave exclaims as he munches on an empanada, and Maddox beams at him. 

“Really?” he asks, and Dave nods enthusiastically, sitting on the couch. 

They’re amazing,” Dave moans, his mouth full, and Maddox grins, taking a bite as well. They’re not as amazing as Nicky’s were, but they were still very tasty, albeit a little salty, but Dave doesn’t mind, eating them as if they were his favourite food, pizza. 

“Thank you,” Maddox says softly, pouring juice in Dave’s glass as he curls up next to Dave. Their shoulders are touching, but Maddox doesn’t dare get closer. “What would you like to watch?” 

“I’m choosing because I know you’re obsessed with Exy replays,” Dave chuckles, and Maddox rolls his eyes, not arguing with him because he’s right. “We can watch The Greatest Showman.” 

“Sounds great,” Maddox says, chewing on an empanada as the movie begins. He gets engrossed immediately, giggling as Dave makes teasing off-handed remarks about the characters, plotline and set. “You’d be good at CinemaSins,” Maddox laughs and Dave winks at him. 

“You know it,” Dave smirks at Maddox, one hand lifting to wrap around Maddox’s shoulders, and Maddox sinks into the embrace, feeling warm and comfortable, humming along to the songs.

When the movie ends, Maddox is full and happy, muting the television, his head resting on Dave’s shoulder. “Can we watch Exy replays now?” he asks, and Dave laughs, pulling away from Maddox as he slides to sit on the ground, tugging Maddox next to him.  

Maddox sits next to him, their backs against the couch, and the almost-empty plate of empanadas on the table in front of them. “We can watch those when Ash comes over,” Dave says, and Maddox nods, grinning.  

“He’s going to hate us,” Maddox chuckles. “Ever since he quit the team, he’s been really pouty every time we watch Exy on TV.” 

“He’ll get over it,” Dave huffs, shifting to face Maddox, folding his legs. They sit in silence for a few seconds before Dave speaks again. 

“I really do like your shirt,” Dave says after he swallows, licking his lips as he reaches out and fingers the collar of Maddox’s shirt. 

“Isn’t it too... girly?” Maddox asks, winces as he ducks his head, unsure why he voiced his insecurity. 

“Hey,” Dave says softly, drawing Maddox’s attention and Maddox looks up at him. “You’re the most badass Exy player I know. Who gives a damn if you like girly clothes? You look adorable in it, Maddy.” 

Maddox turns pink, pretty sure he’s matching the colour of his shirt. He stuffs an empanada in his mouth before he could vomit. Dave takes a sip of his juice, regarding Maddox as Maddox moves to mirror Dave’s position. 

“I’m glad Neil made us wait,” Dave says quietly, fingers dancing along Maddox’s bare knee, leaving trails of fire. 

Maddox laughs softly, trying not to focus on Dave’s touch. “I remember at first I was really mad when he sat me down and talked to me. He was so nice about it, though. He told me I should wait, but it was my choice. And then that same week, me and you, we got into a fight over something really petty and stupid, and I realised that he was right, that we were still very immature.” 

“I didn’t understand it at first, as well,” Dave admits, fingernails scraping on Maddox’s sensitive flesh. “But after Dad talked to me, it made sense. Especially with how much we fought over Exy because we were almost always on opposing teams. But I’ve always had really strong feelings for you.” 

“Even when you made out with Anna?” Maddox teases, and Dave flushes, hiding his face behind his hand. 

“Don’t remind me,” he mutters, and Maddox grabs the hand on his knee, interlocking their fingers. “I was curious and that was a dare. I can’t go back on dares.”  

“It’s okay,” Maddox grins, thumb stroking the back of Dave’s hand. “I was so pissed, but Neil reminded me that we weren’t together. He really helped me through that or I wouldn’t have spoken to you again. Something about ‘unreasonable teenage angst’, he called it,” Maddox laughs. 

“How’d you know you were gay?” Dave asks Maddox, cocking his head. “You’ve told Asher, but apparently even my ‘best friend’ status doesn’t make me privy to that conversation.” 

It’s Maddox’s time to hide his face behind his hand. “Oh god,” he groans, biting his lip. “Don’t judge me but it was because I had a huge crush on Kevin,” he winces and Dave roars with laughter. 

“That makes so much sense,” Dave chuckles, as Maddox blushes fiercely. “You’ve always been obsessed with him, it’s no surprise that he was your first crush. Also, he’s really hot.” 

“I knew it wouldn’t work out,  _obviously_ , but Neil’s all about accepting your feelings and not hiding it so I told Kevin, and he was so nice about it. He told me that he was very, very flattered although I was very, very underage and he was very, very in love with Thea. And then he said that he was glad he chose me as his prodigy because at least now he knew I had good taste.” Dave starts tearing up as he laughs, shaking his head. Maddox pouts, but can’t stop himself from sharing Dave’s grin. “I thought I’d be crushed, but I think that it just helped me realise that he was unattainable and that I was mistaking my feelings of admiration for feelings of love.” 

“His ego probably boosted to the max on that day,” Dave giggles, shaking his head, raising Maddox’s hand and kissing it. Maddox shivers. “My first crush was Michelle Obama,” he confesses lowly, and Maddox rolls his eyes. 

“I already knew that,” he laughs, and Dave just shrugs. “I can’t believe we waited almost three and a half years,” Maddox smiles, shuffling a bit closer to Dave. “I can finally stop checking you out in secret in the locker room.” 

“Did you like what you saw?” Dave grins at Maddox, who turns red for the fifteenth time that night. “I’ve been checking you out too.” 

“Really?” Maddox says, a little too excited.  

“Of course,” Dave murmurs, and only then Maddox realises that their faces are inches apart. He swallows hard, his heart thundering in his throat. “I love you, Maddox.” 

“Fuck.” The word bursts out of Maddox’s throat and Dave grins salaciously. 

“That’s a fiver,” he reminds Maddox, voice quiet and breathy. 

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Maddox whispers, and Dave smirks.  

“Have you kissed anyone, Maddy?”  

Maddox shivers as Dave gets closer, his heartbeat roaring in his throat. He feels light-headed, pores raising. “You know I haven’t, besides you,” Maddox responds, voice shaking as he remembers all the chaste kisses they sneaked when they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. They’ve never gone further, but fuck, Maddox wanted to. “Dave-” 

“Can I kiss you, Maddox?” Dave murmurs.  

“Please.” The word is a breath and a prayer and Maddox forgets to breathe as Dave leans forward, slotting their lips together. Maddox exhales sharply, hand squeezing Dave’s. Dave’s lips are so soft, and it’s so perfect. Maddox can feel his heartbeat in his throat, thundering as he forgets to breathe. He gasps for breath as he draws back, knowing his cheeks are flaming red. 

“As adorable as this is,” Neil’s tentative voice breaks their reverie and Maddox squeaks, turning to stare wide-eyed at the intruder. “It’s ten o’clock, and Ash will be coming home soon,” Neil says apologetically. “Hi, Dave.” 

“Hey, Neil!” Dave greets him, fingers squeezing Maddox’s calmingly.  

“How was it?”  

“It was amazing,” Dave gushes. “Maddy made us empanadas.” 

Maddox pouts and Dave giggles. “Fine.  _We_  made empanadas, although I just followed his instructions.” 

“Sounds exciting,” Neil smiles. “Drew will be down in a second and I’m going to order in. Would you like anything, Dave?” 

“Nope, we have empanadas,” Dave grins, lifting Maddox’s hand and kissing it again. “Would you mind if I take Maddox into his room for a bit?” 

Maddox blushes so hard, he feels dizzy. “ _Dave_ ,” he hisses, but Neil just laughs. 

“You have five minutes,” Neil waggles a warning finger. “And you may close the door, but I’m coming to get you exactly after five minutes is up.” 

“Thanks, Neil!” Dave grins, standing, hand still latched on to Maddox’s as he yanks him up as well. He pulls a laughing Maddox up the stairs, pushing him into his room and closing the door. Dave’s lips are on his in a second, body pushing Maddox against the door, and Maddox gasps, fingers curling into Dave’s shoulders.  

Dave pulls away, dark eyes piercing as he breathes out, “I’ve waited forever for this, for you. Will you be my boyfriend, Maddy?” 

“God, Dave, can you stop asking stupid questions?  _Yes_ , goddammit,” Maddox breathes and Dave laughs delightedly. A whimper tears out of Maddox’s throat as Dave presses their lips together hard, and then he’s parting his lips. Maddox follows his direction, and Dave’s tongue curling against his, sending a white-hot burn through Maddox’s spine.  

Maddox clutches Dave like a lifeline because he’s dreamed about this moment for forever. Everything around them ceases to exist as they fumble through their first proper kiss. It’s messy and unpractised, but it still leaves Maddox absolutely breathless and on fire.  

Dave’s hands are clutching Maddox’s waist, his fingers burning into Maddox’s skin even through the layers of fabric, and Maddox tries to press closer to him. His hands trail up Dave’s shoulders to cup his face, fingers curling in the soft hairs at the back of his neck.  

A knock on the door as Dave tearing away, a strained laugh escaping him as he gasps for air. “God, Maddox,” he whispers, surging forward and hugging Maddox tightly. Maddox returns the hug, a bright flush on his face when he feels their lower bodies press against each other.  

“I’m coming in,” is Neil’s warning voice, and Dave doesn’t rush to let go of Maddox as the door opens, and Neil raises his eyebrows, smiling as he sees the two teens embracing tightly. “Dave, sweetheart, can you help Andrew set the table?” 

Dave pulls away, smiling brightly and nodding and Neil gives him a gentle smile.  

“I, ah. I need to use the bathroom first,” Dave clears his throat, and Neil laughs, waving him off.  

“Maddy,” Neil starts, when they’re alone, and all the feelings welling inside of Maddox explode all at once.  

“He brought me flowers, I love him,” Maddox breathes, and a delighted laugh escapes Neil as he leans over and ruffles Maddox’s hair. 

“I know you do, sweetheart,” Neil says, looking fondly at Maddox, a pleased smile on his face. “You waited more than three years before dating him, and you’ve never looked at anyone else. Now, you have your whole life to spend with him. I’m so proud of you, sweetheart.” 

Maddox can’t stop smiling. Neil leans over and kisses his forehead, before stepping toward the door “I’m going downstairs to feed the cats. They were locked in the gym so now I’m sure that they’re mad at me. Do you need a few minutes alone?” 

Maddox giggles, nodding as Neil leaves, closing the door. Maddox places a hand over his racing heart, trying to calm himself as his mind whirls with the wonderful night he’d just experienced. 

Dave was so fucking perfect in every way. Maddox takes deep breaths, trying to stop himself from jumping on his bed and squealing into his pillow; he could save that for tonight. He regains his composure, calming his thundering heart as he reapplies his glittery lip gloss, fixing his clothes. 

Going downstairs, he meets Dave at the end of the staircase, both of them sharing a meaningful smile, and Maddox knows, he  _knows_  that his first love will also be his last. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/mishaschmxdt)! :D


End file.
